Love Through Children's Eyes
by IwriteFanfiction1316
Summary: How Meelo,Jinora,and Ikki saw Mako and Korra's love life.
1. Meelo The Hero

**Love through children's eyes**

**Summary-How Jinora,Meelo, and Ikki saw Mako and Korra love life.**

**Word count-**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Legend of Korra. **

Meelo's POV

"POKEYYY!" I yell "Where are you?" I knew I should have bought a Lemur leash! Maybe he's over by the meditation pavilion. I run over there but I see two people and they look like they're eating each other! I need to get closer. As I get closer to them I realize its Mako and Korra! "HEY STOP EATING EACH OTHER!" I scream. They both stop eating each other and look at me like I'm crazy! "Meelo why are you here? Its midnight!" Korra asks. She looks all red and embarrassed I wonder why. "Cause Pokey ran outside and I was looking for him, what are you guy, doing Korra don't you have training with daddy in the morning?" I question "Wellllllllll, ummmmm" they both say "We were just kissing Meelo. You've seen you're mommy and daddy do that before, right?" Mako says. He seems nervous. "Yes, but when mommy and daddy kiss its quick and short and looks like a kiss, you guys looked like you were eating each other!" I say. They both turn as red as the Fire Nation "Well we weren't." Korra says and laughs "If you say so." Just then Pokey comes back and lands on my head "Pokey your back!" I say and give him a hug "Well I'm going back to bed." I say and yawn, but before I go to bed Korra grabs my hand and asks " Um Meelo before you go back to sleep, can we just keep what happened between me, you, and Mako ok? Like our little secret!" "Okay! I love secrets!" I answer "Ok thank you Meelo, goodnight!" she says with a hug "Goodnight Korra! Night Mako!" but as I walked away I heard Korra say "Maybe next time we should do that somewhere else." "Yeah." Mako says.

**Just a quick one on Meelo, Jinora's will probably be the longest out of all them anyways bye! **


	2. Jinora The Fairy Godmother

**Love through children's eyes**

**Summary-How Jinora,Meelo, and Ikki saw Mako and Korra love life.**

**Word count-1,113**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Legend of Korra. **

**Jinora POV**

There's that boy again. The one that wears a red scarf. The one with the odd eyebrows. The one that Daddy doesn't like. The one that broke Korra's heart, the girl who became like a big sister to me.

**.**

**Mako.**

**.**

We're all at a party in honor of Korra becoming a princess and saving the world and all, because she really deserves it, I mean she gone through so much mental and physical pain its about time people to thank her and honor her. The party was absolutely amazing! Me, Ikki, and Mother wore similar dresses that are orange with a dark red orange bow in the back. Everybody was talking, dancing, and eating when the music just stopped and the lights dimmed down. A spotlight then was shinned at the top of the stair way. "Everyone please welcome Chief Tonraq and Queen Senna!" some man says , then everyone clapped. The happy couple smiles and wave. Tonraq wore a traditional chiefs uniform while Senna wore a stunning blue gown with her hair down with her crown.

**. **

**They looked so happy. True love is all I see when I look at them.**

**.**

**"Ok now please give a hand to our guest of honor, the girl who saved us from 10,000 years of darkness, Princess Avatar Korra!" I then see Korra peak through the door. She looked nervous. She then walked through the door with her usually confidence but now instead of her cockiness it was replaced by grace and maturity.**

**.**

**She looked beautiful. Just like a princess out of a fairytale.**

**.**

The crowd went crazy. There was yelling, clapping, and whistling. Some of the younger girls that dressed up like Korra chanted "KORRA! WE LOVE YOU !"" and my favorite _**"YOUR THE BEST AVATAR EVER!"** _even some of the boys (who at this age are very cocky and stubborn) were saying things like "YOU RULE! YOU KICK BUTT!" and once again _**"YOUR THE BEST AVATR**_** EVER!"**.Me, my family, Asami, Bolin, and Mako were speechless. Especially Mako who turned bright red. Korra wore a beautiful light blue, strapless, dress. The dress was long and graceful, and very simple. She then wore a beautiful diamond incrusted Southern Watertribe necklace on, too. Plus some beautiful bracelets and small diamond earrings. Her hair was in light curls with her beautiful tiara. She wore a little makeup ,too. She walked down the stairs with such grace and then hugged her mother and father. President Rakio and Korra then shook hands "Avatar Korra in honor of saving the world multiply times we have ordered to have a statue made of you and Light spirit Raava on a island which will be named Avatar Korra's Era Island which is across the bay directly facing Avatar Aang Memorial Island." President Rakio says and the crowd claps madly again. "Is there anything you would like to say? "asks the President " Yes thank you Mr. President. I would just like to say thank you to the 4 nations and Republic City for always believing in me. And also thank you for the gift I have received I'm so honored!" She says. Once again the crowd goes insane. The music then goes back on and Korra and her parents make there way over to us. "Korra!" my mother says with a hug "We missed you." Daddy says. I catch a glimpse of Tonraq catching Mako stare at Korra.

**.**

**He looks like he wants to kill him, and frankly so do I.**

.

After I heard what Mako did to her all I could think was_** why would he do this to Korra?**_ I mean_** why would anyone want to do that to anyone?!** _But my thoughts of killing the boy were interuped when Korra came to greet me "Jinora how are you?" she asks "I'm great Korra I missed you!" "I missed you too!" she answers. We all talk for awhile but the reporters start yelling for pictures with the Earth Queen Opal and interviews. "I'll find you all later, duty calls!" she says. She then goes and start to pose with Opal and smiles. Mom and Daddy then start talking about how much Korra's matured, Asami and Bolin watch, and play with Ikki and Meelo, but I don't spot the other boy. 'Where is he?' I think. I then spot him over by 'Team Avatar's' table sitting down doing nothing. I walk over to the table "Hi Mako." I say "Hey Jin shouldn't you be with Meelo and Ikki?" He asks "Yeah, but I'd rather not almost get kicked out again because we ran into the buffet again." I answer. He laughs. "You're an idoit." I say "Umm ok that was random?" He answers "But you are." I say "Ok why?" he asks "Because I see the way you look at her, but you still deny that you love her.". He looks down. I sit down next to him and ask "So why don't you tell her?" "Because she said 'For Good'." He answers "No actually she said 'For Real'." I correct. "How do you know that ?" He questions "I, uhh, weelllll- ok maybe I was kinda spying on you guys, but in my defense it was the only way to the stage!" I answer. He smiles and then adds "But what's the difference? They both mean its over." "Yes and no, 'For Good' means its over and we aren't getting back together every, 'For Real' means its over this time, for now, not forever." I explain

**.**

** "So you think there's a chance?" He asks with hope. "Of course, she did say 'Always' right?" I answer **

**.**

"But you better make your move cause she's a winner." I say "Thanks Jin!" He says "Have I ever told you you're the smartest kid I know?" he asks "Oh I already knew that!" I get up and walk away "Now go get her!" I say. He then goes and asks her to dance. Within the first dance, they go into a passionate kiss like one in the stories. For the rest of the night they dance in each others arms , and leave hands intertwined.

**.**

**So maybe their relationship didn't start off like a fairytale, but tonight it was like Cinderella, and Korra was Cinderella, Mako was the Prince Charming, and I was the Fairy Godmother.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
